characterprofilefandomcom-20200214-history
Yoshi
Yoshi is Mario's partner who first appeared in Super Mario World. Background Powers and Abilites *'Tongue': Yoshi have a very long tongue. Almost everything that his tongue touches will be eaten by Yoshi. *'Egg Throw:' Yoshi throws an explosive egg at his opponent. The egg explodes after either it touches a something or after a few seconds, in mid air. *'Mega Eggdozer': Yoshi throws a gigantic heavy egg across large distances. It has an even heavier variant called Metal Eggdozer. These eggs are powerful enough to hurt Bowser in his giant form. *'Egg Lay': After Yoshi eats his opponent, Yoshi lays an egg containing the opponent. This egg can be thrown at other opponents. *'Egg Shield': Yoshi takes cover in a egg shell. He can still somehow sees his surrounding while in this. He can also roll around and damage foes in this state. *'Ground Pound': Yoshi drops down and focus all his strength to the fall to pound the ground or opponent below. **'Yoshi Bomb': There is a variation of this called the Yoshi Bomb. Stars that are harmful are created when Yoshi lands in this variation. *'Energy Attacks': Yoshi can manipulate and bend his energy into multiple attacks. **'Sphere': Yoshi forms a sphere of energy above his head, and throws it at his foe, which then homes in on the foe. The sphere can sometimes split into multiple, which all then home in on the foe. **'Weapon': Yoshi forges a weapon of pure energy. Most notable is a hockey stick, which he can use to smack foes with. Equipment *'Dash Pepper': Eating a Dash Pepper turns Yoshi into Dash Yoshi. Dash Yoshi becomes red and leaves a red streak as he runs, however this form is hard to maneuver and lasts for a limited amount of time. *'Bulb Berry': Eating this berry urns Yoshi into Bulb Yoshi. Bulb Yoshi glows with a bright light and can light dark passsages and reveal invisible objects. *'Blimp Berry': Eating a blimp berry allows Yoshi to become Blimp Yoshi. Blimp Yoshi turns blue blows air out his mouth to fly around, given that he has enough air to spew out.If he is popped, he will reurn to his regular form. *'Green Watermelon': Yoshi spits out seeds at high speeds, although this is practically useless against durable or large enemies. *'Red Watermelon': With the Red Watermelon, Yoshi can spit streams of fire up to three times. *'Blue Watermelon': With the Blue Watermelon, Yoshi gains the ability of Ice Breath that can be used up to three times. Alternate Forms Super Dragon (Non-Canon Super Dragon is Yoshi's Final Smash in the Super Smash Bros. Series. He sprouts wings and can breathe streams of fire or fire balls. Yoshi in this form is also damaging to the touch and cant be damaged until he reverts to his normal state. Feats Strength *With his giant eggs, defeated the giant Baby Bowser. (SMW2: Yoshi's Island) *Can carry both Mario and Luigi on his back without tiring or losing any speed. (Super Mario Adventures) *With the Red Watermelon, can instantly evaporate solid blocks of ice. *Hit Raphael the Raven with enough force for him to become a constellation (SMW2: Yohsi's Island) Speed *Far faster than Mario on foot. Durability *Survived an explosion that destroyed a small island. (Super Mario Adventures) Skill Weaknesses *Needs to find his power ups, not immediately having them on hand. *Power ups have a time limit. *Needs to consume enemies to produce eggs. *Cannot eat certain kinds of enemies (Such as ones covered in spikes). *If he can't handle things, he might panic, run away, and not see where he's going (including off a cliff). *Near uncontrollable appetite: Eats almost everything with out thinking and can eat important things (Such as maps or keys) or things that are bad for him by accident. *Turns back into an Egg if he touches water. (Super Mario Sunshine only) Fun Facts * Yoshi is a dinosaur but a sign written by him in Super Mario Galaxy claims he is a "Space Dragon". * Yoshi's full name confirmed by Nintendo is T. Yoshisaur Munchakoopas. Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:Neutral Good Category:Heroes Category:Sportsmen Category:Dinosaurs Category:Super Smash Bros. Category:Male Characters Category:Super Mario Category:Nintendo Category:Characters with Alternate Forms Category:Fire Users Category:Ice Manipulators Category:Pure Good